


Normal Is Overrated

by Mswriter07



Series: Taking Apart Normal [3]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Miami, Brian is alone and trying to cope without his Alpha when another Alpha expresses interest.  What's a boy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted in chapter form.

Brian sat in the interrogation room with Customs agents Dunn and Markham. His hands were in cuffs behind his back but he kept them uneasy with his easy sprawl and nonchalant attitude. He kept looking between the two men trying to figure out what was up but he didn't know the full story until he saw BIlkins waiting by the window. BIlkins walked in and said, "Hey O' Conner. Nice to finally see you again."

Brian didn't acknowledge his greeting and kept his eyes diverted to just over Markham's shoulder staring at the corner. He wondered what the hell Bilkins had up his sleeve but he would find out before he was extradited back to LA for prosecution. Markham moved out of Brian's sightline as it had become a bit unnerving and glanced at Bilkins. "So is this who you're looking for?"

"Oh yeah." Bilkins sneered. "The one and only Brian O' Conner - star of the LAPD until he met his Alpha and let him go."

"Ouch." Dunn commented from behind his ever present drink cup.

Brian turned his glare on Dunn and Dunn stumbled back into the wall. He might be a Beta but he wasn't going to mess with Brian when it came to a power struggle. Bilkins brought Brian's attention back to him when he said, "Let's go chat O' Conner." He dangled the keys to the cuffs in front of Brian and Brian growled. Bilkins tossed the keys on top of the table as he said, "I'm not going to touch you." Brian stood up taking the keys in his fingers and unlocked his hands.

Brian rubbed his wrists a bit and BIlkins jerked his thumb over his shoulder and left the room. Brian moved out of the room not paying the other two agents any mind and followed BIlkins up to the roof. He took a deep breath and felt himself relax a little more being above the city. He hadn't been in his wolf form since he ran from LA and that had been two months ago. He thought of Dom and the beach he was enjoying down in Baja and he wanted to whimper but he held himself together. 

Bilkins looked at the ever present silent man and started to realize that was part of the reason he got his nickname - Snowman. After a few minutes and Brian still not talking Bilkins broke the silence. “Need your help.” Bilkins wanted to die telling Brian he needed an Omega’s help but Brian was probably the only one to help.

“Doing what?” Brian said as he walked along the roof trying to get his body to calm down and his mind to relax.

“We’ve been working with Customs to try and get to the known drug lord Carter Verone. He’s been a pain in the ass here in Miami.”

“What if I say no?” Brian said as he rolled his shoulders trying to put his hackles down around Bilkins. 

“Then I’ll take you back to LA and you’ll go to jail for a really long time.” Bilkins said as he looked over Brian who was keeping his distance from him.

“What do I need to do?” Brian asked wearily. He was still working on compartmentalizing his feelings for Dom and the depth of their bond already without it being official. The scar on his throat he wore proudly as he’d get back to Dom soon but he supposed a couple of undercover legal hoops he could jump through to get back a little faster.

“For starters we’re going to pair you with Dunn in there....”

Brian growled, “Nuh-uh. He doesn’t know an engine from a damn pizza place. I find my number two.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“An old friend of mine, Roman Pearce.” Brian said testing the waters.

“Is he here in town?” Bilkins asked.

“Back in Barstow.” Brian said as he scratched his neck near his scar.

“Missing your Alpha?” Bilkins asked taking the first step towards being a touch friendly with Brian.

“No.” But on the inside Brian could feel his wolf nature curled around something and whimpering quietly.

Bilkins kept his distance and said, “Alright we’ll go get your friend. The thing is is that you’ll be running what he wants you to run. You just tell us when and where his money and he’ll be at the same time so we can arrest him. Then you’ll be free to do what you want.”

“Serious?” Brian asked looking west and going to the edge of the roof.

“I’m serious O’ Conner. We need the best and you’re the best outside the hijacking case you had two months ago.”

Brian interrupted with a growl, “Don’t remind me.”

Bilkins held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry Brian.” 

Brian went back to the door to the stairs and said, "Let's get this over with so I can go home."

"You know they aren't in LA." Bilkins clarified.

Brian had his hand on the door handle and his back stiffened. He wanted to yell and scream but he kept it inside and just went back downstairs where Markham and Dunn were talking quietly in the hallway. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes focussed on the far corner of the hallway while he waited for Bilkins to join them. He wasn't talking unless he had to.

\-----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

In Baja, Mexico Dom, Leon, Vince, and Letty worked on setting up a small garage so they could have something to do with their time but as the days passed they noticed Dom becoming more withdrawn. He wouldn't work on cars like he used to or interact with the customers but stay in the back office working on paperwork and billing while his team did most of the work. The only work he did was on the Supra he kept in a separate building away from everything else. 

He was getting harder to find most days until they started looking for his wolf form. He was found in the Supra lying across the front seats buried in a jacket that Brian must've had behind the seat. Vince went to open the door but Dom raised his head and growled before he whimpered and curled back up on the seat buried his nose in Brian's jacket.

Vince went back to the working garage and Letty asked, "Where's Dom?"

"He's curled up in that damn car buried in a jacket the buster must've forgotten was there." Vince grumbled. 

“It’s broad daylight and he’s a wolf?” Leon asked.

“Yeah. He hardly ever leaves that form right now except to take a shower or something.” Vince said.

“I didn’t realize you could stay like that for days on end.” Leon said as he looked out at the small building Dom built for the Supra and the rest of Brian’s scattered belongings. 

“It’s not normal, ever.” Letty said as she followed Leon’s line of sight.

A minute later they saw Dom in human form carrying the jacket close to him with a frown on his face. They watched as he went into the house and didn’t even slam the door. “Does it seem like he’s getting more sick looking the longer the buster is gone? He’s supposed to be an Alpha. They aren’t supposed to be weak.” Leon said.

“Well try finding the only Omega who was too hardheaded to realize that. Besides an official ceremony they’re pretty much bonded and I’m sure they’re both feeling the separation anxiety.”

“I’m glad I haven’t found mine yet.” Vince said shaking his head.

“One day you’ll regret that statement.” Letty said as she walked back over to the car they were working on. “Let’s get this finished and get some dinner going.”

The men went back to the car and helped Letty finish it so it’d be ready for the customer to pick up the next day and then went inside to get some dinner started. 

\------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Miami had slowly started to wear on Brian’s nerves - he loved it but he felt pulled to his furthest point.  He was trying to figure out how to get to Carter the quickest, although it wouldn’t be the safest as he was involved.  People around him started giving him wider berth and leaving him to do things himself.  He noticed that since meeting Dom and being away from him for so long that he was experiencing anxiety to it’s highest degree.

 

Roman Pearce, whom the FBI flown into Miami with police escort, knew that something wasn’t right with Brian.  When he hugged his oldest friend he felt the hairs on Brian’s neck stand up and although Brian didn’t growl Rome stepped back.  He noticed the biting scar on his collarbone and when he didn’t see a ring or necklace on him he understood the main problem.  “Bro I’ve got your back.  Whatever you need.”

 

Brian rolled his shoulders and said, “Thanks Rome.  Sorry I couldn’t come get you personally.”

 

“It’s cool man.  Once we get this done then we’ll be in the wind right?” Rome’s smile seemed to falter when he saw Brian’s far off look.

 

“I will be.  Quicker than my fastest race time.” Brian sighed.

 

Rome didn’t like the sound of that.  “Come on bro.  Let’s go rest and get a plan together.”

 

“We’re meeting with a lowly UC Customs agent in the morning.  Get some sleep.  I’m going to work on my car.” Brian said as he walked over to a Nissan Skyline.

 

“You need to rest too Brian.  Whatever’s going on you need to sleep and stay strong for your Alpha.” Rome said as he rested his hand on Brian’s shoulder.  

 

Brian’s police training took over and Brian had Rome’s arm behind in his back in a matter of a few seconds and Brian said, “Leave me alone.”

 

Rome grunted feeling the grip Brian was using and said, “Lighten up man.  I’m not here to hurt ya bro.”

 

Brian pushed him away gently and ran his fingers through his hair and said, “I know.  I know.” Then he went over to his car and lifted the hood to look over his progress.

 

Rome just shook his head and said, “See you in the morning.”

 

“Night Rome.” Brian said as he worked on taking a piece of a hose off.  

 

\-----------------

 

The next day Brian and Rome showed up at Carter Verone’s mansion as the last drivers and scrambled over to the group waiting for the ‘man’ to show.  Brian and Rome stayed in the back and Brian kept a sharp eye out for Verone.  He knew he was an Alpha, not as strong as Dom, but still could cause him problems if he wasn’t careful.  

 

Carter Verone appeared at the top of the steps in a cream colored suit, navy dress shirt, and a cigar between his lips.  Monica was in an expensive jogging suit and that was all Brian could notice as his eyes went back to Carter.  His hackles should be raised and he should be growling but for some reason he wanted to roll over figuratively and not so figuratively.  Brian’s inner wolf whimpered and wrapped tighter around what it was trying to protect.  

 

Carter glanced over all the thug drivers until he got to one golden haired angel amongst the dirty dogs present.  He looked over Brian’s form and didn’t care he had poor taste in clothing but that by the end of this he’d be dressed to impress and in his bed.  The mamacita next to him would be out the door where she belonged and Brian would be his second.  He took one last puff on his cigar and thrust it in Monica’s face causing her to choke as she went to dispose of it.

 

“Alright.  I see you all want this job.  Well I’ve got a test set out for you first off.” He took a deep breath and said, “A car of mine is being held in Little Haiti about twenty miles from here.  I have a package in the glove compartment that I want you to bring back to me.  Whoever does will get the job.”

 

Monica had returned and called for everyone’s driver licenses and then Carter signalled for them to go.  When the drivers peeled off the street in front of the mansion Carter had Monica start running their IDs through the computer.  They got to Brian’s and Monica said, “He’s dirty, dirty but clean.”

 

Carter had to swallow a growl at her choice in wording as it sounded like she wanted him too.  He looked over Brian’s rap sheet and said, “Make sure he’s back first.” Carter walked away after that leaving Monica to ponder the statement.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Brian and Rome were in the lead as soon as they hit the highway and Brian was in his element zipping through traffic and causing some mayhem for Rome to follow up on. Rome caught up with him and saw the grin on Brian’s face. His friend looked relaxed for the first time since he’d seen him again and he hoped it was a good thing. When Brian had a free section of road he flipped his car around into reverse and drove backwards going through a few cars and couple of semis while he was at it. Coming up to their exit Brian spun his car back around and sped down the off ramp. Rome kept close to him but let him have his space. 

They found the impound lot and Brian broke the gate. He went through the boatyard and then started seeing cars near the back so he kept pace and found the car Verone had mentioned. He slid to a stop and before Rome could catch up to him he opened the door. Rome caught up to him and said, “You are fucking crazy bro.”

Brian turned around and grinned at Rome and said, “That’s the Brian O’ Conner school of driving dude.”

Rome let it go as Brian was smiling even if he could’ve gotten hurt. Rome would not be the person to point any of that out to the man in front of him. “Whatcha find bro?”

Brian held up a brown folded envelope and said, “We’ll see.”

Rome eyed him and said, “You’re not the least bit curious?”

“Not today.” Brian laughed.

\-------------------

Without too much hassle Brian and Rome made it back to Carter Verone’s mansion first. Carter and Monica met them out in the driveway and Brian handed Carter the package - their fingers brushing. Brian pulled himself back and Carter looked him over. Rome stepped up and asked, “What’s in the package?”

“Doesn’t matter. You brought it back. That’s all I care about.” Carter said as he looked over Rome’s shoulder at Brian.

“We’re getting out of here then.” Rome said and he felt Brian nudge him.

“No stay. I have a lunch set out by the pool.” Carter said opening his arms up in invitation. He looked at Monica and said, “Bring us some champagne to celebrate.”

Monica just nodded and headed back inside the house while Carter led the two drivers back to his pool area. Rome and Brian sat down and Carter sat in his seat at the end of the table. He tore the envelope and dumped a cigar on his plate with a cutter and a lighter. After he lit his cigar, Brian started to cough so Carter switched hands and blew the smoke away from Brian. That seemed to calm Brian down and Carter asked, “Feeling okay Mr. Spilner?”

Brian collected himself and he said, “A little better now. Thanks.” He motioned toward the cigar pointing away from him.

“You seem a bit sensitive to the smoke. I’ll put it out if you want me to.” Carter asked concerned.

“You’re fine.” Brian said as he tried not to go into another choking fit even though the smoke was nowhere near him.

Carter stubbed out the cigar and said, “I’ll save that for later.” He handed Brian a glass of water to help him with his nerves and Brian took the glass shaking a bit. Carter picked up a glass as well and sipped it. Brian followed suit drinking down his whole glass.

Monica appeared with the bottle and Carter took it from her. He glanced at Brian and asked, “Feel up to a glass or two?”

“I guess. Champagne isn’t really my thing though.”

Rome just looked between the two wondering what kind of mindgames they were going to play with each other. 

After a sip of champagne Brian covered his glass and asked for more water. His wolf was being prickly today and he guessed that it would let him know why soon. Carter looked at Brian concerned and asked, "Why don't we cut this meeting short and you get some rest. Meet me at the Pearl tonight midnight."

"Will do. Thanks Mr...." Brian said as he went to stand up.

Carter stood up and said, "Call me Carter."

"Brian." Brian said as he held his hand out to shake Carter's.

Carter shook Brian's hand firmly but gently and as he pulled away he rubbed Brian's fingers. "Get some rest Brian. Looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." Brian grinned.

Rome made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and pulled Brian down the driveway to their cars.

\------------

Back at Tej's Rome turned on Brian and yelled, "What the fuck was that back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rome made googly eyes at Brian and pitched his voice an octave higher, "I don't really do champagne but I'll give it a shot." With Brian's look of disapproval Rome continued and added some hand gestures, "Not okay with the cigar, I'll save it for later. Oh get some rest Mr. Spilner. We'll meet later." Then Rome went back to his normal voice and said, "You've got a mate. You don't need them battling over you, ya know."

Brian crossed his arms and whimpered thinking of Dom. He frowned and moved around Rome so he could go lay down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains to dubious consent, starting mutually and sliding further down the scale.

Midnight rolled around it found the two entering the club. Brian found he didn't smell any smoke anywhere in the club and walked up to the bar. Before he could place his order a waitress came by and said, "Mr. Verone would like to see you now." 

"Thanks." Brian said as he nodded towards where he saw Carter sitting. He looked back at Rome and said, "Let’s go man."

Brian went to walk over to the rope but Rome grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face him. He got in Brian's face and whispered harshly, "Don't forget yourself man. We're here to do a job and that's all."

Brian growled, "I know that. Now let go of me."

Rome took the threat for what it was and let go of Brian. Even on a bad day Brian could still kick his ass. Rome watched as Brian sauntered over to the rope. One of Carter's henchmen lifted the rope and Brian said, "Nice place Carter."

Carter returned Brian's grin and said, "I try. What would you like to drink?"

"Corona and a water."

"Ah water..." Carter chuckled. "Just in case the beer doesn't sit." 

Brian frowned and said, "Just in case."

Carter looked over at Rome and asked, "And you?"

"I'll have Hennessey."

"Ah good choice." Carter said as the waitress scuttled to get their drinks.

"Now what's this business you wanted to talk to us about?" Rome asked as he looked between the two. His hackles were raised sensing the attraction between them and Brian's ability to do stupid stuff first then think.

The two broke their stares and Carter said, "Yes business. I've got a run I need you two to make in about three days. You'll be paid on delivery but if I'm satisfied then it might be doubled or tripled."

Brian wanted to groan in pleasure hearing those words. He sipped his water and tried to take a deep breath. Rome looked at Brian and saw that his reserves were failing, wanted to get him out of Verone’s club but he knew Brian would probably be pissed at him so he just ran his hands over his head and said, "I'll see your crazy ass in the morning." He glared at Carter and left them to their eye fucking.

\-----------------------

Once Rome was gone, Carter grinned at Brian and said, "You want to see the back room?"

"Sure."

The two disappeared down the hall away from the customers and once the door was shut and locked, Carter had Brian pinned to the wall kissing him deeply. Brian moaned and gripped Carter's hips keeping him close. Carter ground his hips against Brian's and his mouth traveled down Brian's neck. "Fuck Carter." Brian groaned in his ear.

"You sure you want that so soon?" Carter whispered as he came upon Dom's mark and nipped at it with purpose.

Brian's head fell against the wall and he cried out.

Carter let go of Brian completely and said, "Strip and lay down."

Brian peeled himself off the wall and worked himself out of his clothes as quickly as he could and laid on the bed waiting on Carter to join him. Carter grinned at the Omega's eagerness and he pulled his loose dress shirt off and unbuckled his pants. Brian watched as he stripped out of his clothes and he couldn't help but touch himself and spread his legs in invitation. 

Carter grinned at Brian's wanton behavior, stepping out on his mate, and still able to enjoy himself. When Carter dropped his pants Brian whimpered. He crawled over top of Brian and kissed him in random places skipping the obvious ones. Carter planted his teeth along Dom's mark and he bit Brian hard.

Brian growled then let out a whine as Carter worked over Dom's mark replacing it with his scent. Brian's inner wolf was whimpering and trying not to show his stomach to Carter's wolf. Brian rolled his hips trying to get closer to Carter and he moaned loudly when Carter slipped two fingers inside. 

"Carter..." Brian groaned as he worked Carter's fingers in deeper and them brushing his prostate. Brian looked Carter in the eye and said, "Please..."

Carter loved how Brian begged so sweetly and so he could only oblige with what he wanted. He pulled Brian into a gentle kiss, pulling his fingers free of Brian's tight heat and he lined himself up to slide inside in one thrust. Filling Brian up almost made Carter come right then and there but he steadied his breathing and started to move.

Brian and Carter both clung to the other as Carter increased his speed and Brian wrapped his leg around Carter's thigh. Brian felt Carter come and Carter was still going like Dom. With that thought Brian whimpered and tried to pull away. 

Carter let a growl rumble through his chest and he bit Brian's mating mark stopping Brian's protests and working on getting Brian to come when he did.

Brian rode out the pleasure and got his body to listen to him following what Carter wanted. Brian knew now what life would definitely be like without Dom permanently - he just hoped he could play this role long enough to get back to Dom. After their second shared orgasm Carter motioned for Brian to get on his hands and knees - and Brian hated that his body kept taking the abuse Carter inflicted. He might've wanted this starting out but thoughts of Dom swirling in his head made his wolf and himself whimper quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

In Mexico, Dom woke out of a dead sleep when he heard Brian's wolf whimper through the bond. Brian was possibly in trouble and Dom couldn't help him. He got out of bed and went to sit on the porch. He glanced at the moon and decided he was going to try something even though they weren't an official couple.

Sitting indian style Dom concentrated on Brian and closed his eyes. An ancient saying came spilling off his lips quietly and he felt his wolf spirit leave his body. It let out a quiet howl and Brian's answered with a whimper. Dom kept whispering and his wolf took off across the beach until it caught the wind and took flight. His wolf kept the quiet yips and howls going and Brian's answered back with a more somber tone.

Dom felt his face getting wet and he realized that he'd started crying - not loudly but the tears just kept falling. His wolf when it returned would tell him where Brian ended up and if he was in any immediate danger. 

Ten minutes later Dom heard his own wolf whimper and felt it wrap itself around Brian's wolf. Dom could feel the spirit checking for injuries and when it didn't find anything it laid down and rested his head on Brian's wolf. 

\-----------------

Brian had managed to get back to his houseboat after Carter tired himself out. The entire way back he was thinking about what he was doing and he felt used and humiliated but he knew it was his own fault. He was missing Dom and being around Carter felt similar to Dom but Brian knew immediately after Carter had his first orgasm that he had made a mistake - too late after that as Carter established his Alpha power over him.

He was curled up under his comforter with a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt on after he scrubbed himself clean. He had silent tears falling and he couldn't stop shivering and shaking as he thought of the events that transpired that day and night. He knew his wolf was in bad shape but for some reason he couldn't change so he just took it as trauma to his wolf spirit.

A few minutes later he felt a breeze come through his room from a window he kept cracked. The breeze seemed to stop by him on the bed and he looked up and saw Dom's wolf spirit. Brian let out a choked sob and buried himself further into the blanket thinking he was seeing things. The wolf nudged his shoulder and whined getting Brian's attention again before he poked his chest with his nose.

Brian's wolf spirit whimpered feeling Dom's so close and Dom's slipped painlessly passed the barriers to check on Brian's. It walked slowly over to Brian's snowy arctic wolf and watched as the smaller wolf wrapped itself tighter around what it was protecting. The wolves eyed each other and Dom's whimpered not liking what it was feeling. It laid behind Brian's and worked his nose over the fur searching out injuries and found none physically. Brian's buried his nose in Dom's and let out a sigh.

\-----------------

When the wolves settled, Dom let out a sigh of relief and he wiped his face of the tears that were falling. Knowing his wolf was safe he went inside and laid back down. He slept but good sleep wouldn't come until he could hold Brian again. Little did he know how soon that would be and it couldn't happen at a more opportune time.

\----------------

The next day Rome clomped onto the houseboat and found Brian curled tightly into himself and that he seemed to be sleeping. Rome didn't want to wake Brian up but he needed to get Brian up so they could go have a meeting with the idiot feds. From the door Rome said loudly, "Yo brah! You need to get up!"

Brian groaned and realized how puffy and swollen his eyes were from his tears as he tried to open them. "Go away man." Brian said and pushed his head under the pillow.

"No way. You enjoy last night? Huh?" Rome prodded with great precision as he sat near Brian.

Brian lifted his head and glared at Rome before he rubbed his face with his hand and found it still damp from tears. "Fuck off." 

Rome realized that Brian didn't get much sleep and how he had himself covered head to toe. "Didn't turn out how you wanted it to did it?" Rome said gently.

"Get out of here. Tell Bilkins and Markham that I’ll call them tomorrow.” Brian said as he pulled the cover over his head. He knew he was being childish but he needed to regroup and get his bearings back. Meeting Carter Verone with everything going on tilted his world on it’s side and he was planning on fixing everything he did wrong. 

Rome asked, “What the hell happened Brian?”

Seeing as how Rome wasn’t leaving so easily, Brian poked his head out from under the blanket and said, “Carter would’ve been it if I hadn’t met Dom. It was great until I thought about Dom and then it was like I was shutting down and I had to force myself to keep my cool and stay in the moment so Carter didn’t hurt me. As soon as he’s in cuffs I’m gone. I can’t handle being away from Dom, not knowing whether he even knows I still exist or if he feels the kind of pain that I do.”

When Brian went silent and stayed that way Rome said, “So you just let the man rape you?”

The question was bold and Brian glared at Rome. “Don’t have a choice when they assert their status but I brought it on myself. I wanted Carter just as much as he wanted, no wants me.” Then Brian covered his head again and shivered.

Before Rome could say anything Dom’s wolf spirit appeared near where Brian was laying and it growled low in its throat. Rome looked at the animal and he saw Brian uncover his head. “What do you want?” Brian snapped at it. It nudged at Brian’s stomach area until Brian batted it away.

The wolf pushed against the blanket near Brian’s stomach again. “What the hell is happening?”

Brian looked between the wolf and Rome and said, “Dom’s wolf spirit. He’s making sure I’m okay.”

“You can do that shit?” Rome asked perplexed.

Brian said, “You see it right?”

“Will he come for you here?”

“I don’t know. I hope not but he could if he really wanted to.”

“You two...you two...” Rome started as he ran his hands over his head and looked between the wolves as Brian’s was now next to Dom’s. Brian’s laid across the bed and rested his head on Brian’s stomach as Dom’s took the spot next to Brian’s and pressed their muzzles together. 

"Give me today, please?" Brian asked as his hand found the fur of the spirits.

"I'll try but tomorrow is necessary."

"I'll be ready. Call me around ten. We'll talk before lunch."

"Kay man. Rest up."

"I will be." Brian said grinning. He wouldn't rest until Carter was in cuffs - he would plan the ultimate double cross if he had to.

Rome grinned too. He was getting his best friend back and was going to enjoy whatever Brian could come up with for revenge on Carter. 

Once Rome left the houseboat, both wolves whimpered and poked at Brian's stomach and they laid protectively around Brian with their muzzles on his stomach. 

"What's going on?" Brian asked quietly as he threaded his fingers through his wolf's fur.

His wolf licked at his t-shirt and Brian lifted the edge up and both started licking and making contented noises to the other. Brian watched the spirits and when he went to turn over onto his side both the wolves kept him on his back and nuzzled his stomach and mewed waiting for a response. The wolves must've gotten the response they wanted because they settled again and Brian threaded his fingers through their fur.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom was up before the others like usual and had breakfast made by the time Letty came downstairs. Letty looked at where Dom had the food sitting so she made a plate and sat across from him at the table. After a few bites in silence Letty couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Where's Brian Dom?"

"I don't know. My wolf spirit isn't back yet."

"What are you doing?" Letty asked glaring at her ex.

Dom leaned over the table and said, "Making sure my mate is okay. Something happened last night that woke me up and it had to do with him."

"You're not even bonded yet." Letty said pointedly.

"Yeah? Well it looks like we are so don’t push it. Got it?" Dom growled as he dumped his plate.

Letty stood and went over to the sink where Dom was looking at the small shack he built and she said, "Three months ago how long did it take you to entice Brian to sleep with you?"

Dom found himself wearing a goofy grin as he thought of meeting Brian at the race - how scared he was to meet his alpha but after coffee and his two platters of food - it wasn't long before they tumbled into his bed starting the bonding and mating process. Over that three week time period the two were basically bonded together without an official ceremony. With Brian letting him go he had to promise not to find him but Brian would find him when the time was right. He hoped it was soon.

Letty watched as Dom's expression went from a grin to a thoughtful one as he chewed on his lip. "Dom?"

Dom shook his head of the memories and said, "Only a few hours and my world was complete till the day we had to split up."

With that Dom turned on his heel and left for the shack and Brian's things. He knew he was being ridiculous but without his wolf spirit or Brian he didn't know what else to do to keep his sanity. Letty just watched him sadly almost wishing Brian would waltz back into their lives but none of them would like to see him back after all the chaos except Dom.

\------------------

Brian found he was able to go to sleep easier with the wolves next to him protecting him but an hour later he woke to his wolves growling and snarling while keeping him shielded from the intruder. Brian sat up in bed and he looked over the wolves’ hackles and saw Carter Verone leaning against the kitchen counter with a toothpick in between his teeth and a smirk on his face. “What the hell?” Brian said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I let you leave this morning.” Carter started. He glanced around the house boat and said, “Nice digs.”

Brian could see the smirk curling his lips and he wanted to punch him but the spirits wouldn’t let him out of bed. He let it be as they could probably sense the upcoming altercation and didn’t want to see him hurt. “Get out Carter.”

Carter just pierced him with a look and said, “Two wolves. Very impressive for an Omega.”

Dom’s wolf went to the edge of the bed and snapped at Carter and Carter let his own wolf spirit loose. It was a tan wolf with black around its ears and paws and it met Dom’s at the end of bed and snapped at Dom’s. Dom’s spirit growled and snapped back trying to give a warning but the other didn’t heel at that and Dom’s wolf was on top of Carter’s showing the other alpha wolf who was the boss. Dom’s wolf had Carter’s pinned on the floor, scruff clenched in it’s jaw and Dom snarling at Carter. All while Brian’s wolf stayed close to Brian in a protective stance.

Carter’s wolf gave first, whimpering, and Dom’s let it go so it could slink off back to Carter. Carter looked at Brian and said, “You don’t have two. That’s your alpha’s wolf.”

Brian snapped, “I know. It got here this morning and if you try and lay one hand on me it’ll take care of you.”

Carter didn’t really want to heed the statement but he let it go for now. His wolf was humiliated and Brian’s just looked at it carefully while not leaving his master’s side. Dom’s wolf stayed on the ground snarling quietly as Carter and his wolf spirit left the boat. 

\---------------

Later that day as Brian was getting some dinner cooked with the two wolf spirits sitting near him keeping a lookout. He kept it simple with turkey and cheese on white bread without crusts. As he ate his sandwich, his cell phone rang and he glanced at the number. He didn't recognize it but answered anyway just in case it was one of the agents for the case. "Hello."

"Where the fuck are you?" Agent Markham yelled into Brian's ear.

"I'm at home." Brian stated calmer than he was feeling.

"You know you missed that meeting that your friend Rome managed to weasel his ass out of too. Verone is moving very soon and we need updates." Markham tried to emphasize.

"You want updates! I can give you updates!" Brian yelled angry at Markham's thought process. "How about the fact that you don’t have shit to worry about for the next couple of days? I'll call you guys tomorrow and if you try and call me again I'll disappear."

Markham heard Brian's threat and while he took it seriously he still appeared nonchalant over the phone, “No you won’t.” It was said with a hint of Alpha disapproval.

Brian snorted, “If you don’t back off watch me.”

Markham wanted to pull his hair out as Brian’s response. Brian was an Omega, granted a much more versatile one but still he was a part of the lowest of people. Markham just growled and stopped the call. He’d deal with Brian the next day when he’d make Bilkins call Brian in for a meeting. 

_Little did he know what the meeting would bring to light._


	8. Chapter 8

Dom had stuck to being reclusive in the shed and of all people Vince was dealing with it the worst. He went outside and pulled the sliding door opened. Vince saw Dom pulling some tools out of his toolbox before he realized that he had company. Dom looked up and saw his oldest friend, "What do you want?"

Vince heard the weariness in Dom's voice and he asked, "What's happening to ya man? You've turned into a shell of what you used to be."

Dom let a growl out before he reined himself in and he said, "You wouldn't understand V."

"The hell I don't!" Vince yelled as he stepped closer to Dom and he continued, "I've been watching my best friend, no my brother, deteriorate and it's starting to piss me off."

Dom finished closing the space and he spat, "You don't know shit about what I'm going through. My mate, specifically my Omega, is out there alone. He could be in a lot more pain than me, I don't know, but shit's happening and when I figure it out then you'll be the first to be offering apologies."

"Until then stop sulking and live a little dammit." Vince growled as he stepped a foot closer to Dom.

Dom got up in Vince's face and he had a monkey wrench in his hand and he rumbled, "Leave me the fuck alone! If you don't then I'm not responsible for my actions."

Vince saw the glare and the flared nostrils and lips vibrating. "You're tipping over the crazy line." Vince turned and started to leave after he made that observation and halfway to the outside he felt a wrench bounce off his shoulder. He almost let it go until he turned around and saw Dom's eyes glittering in anger. 

Vince didn’t think, just let his wolf instincts take over, and he charged at Dom. He slammed him back against the workbench and growled loudly. Normally something like that would snap Dom out of whatever funk he’d worked himself into but Dom pushed back and snapped at Vince. Vince didn’t back down and threw a punch at Dom which connected with his shoulder. 

Dom jerked back but didn’t back down. He threw a punch of his own and Vince fell backwards onto the Supra. He scrambled for purchase on the hood of the car but he didn’t have to worry about falling because Dom was over top of him growling and baring his teeth. Vince pushed Dom off of him and went to get off the car. He went to roll away but found he was frozen when Dom picked up another tool and threw it at him. 

Vince yelled, “Stop throwing shit at me!” 

Dom growled and threw a few more things, luckily missing Vince, but they caused damage to the Supra. One screwdriver almost cracked the entire window and that snapped through to Dom. Dom slid down to sit on the ground and he buried his face in his hands. Vince slid off the hood of the car and he wanted to comfort Dom but Dom was being an asshole. He shook his head and left the shed. 

Inside the house, Letty looked at Vince and said, “He’s throwing punches now?”

Vince growled and said, “And anything not bolted down. He fucking threw wrenches, screwdrivers and I think his hammer. Three of them hit me and he broke the windshield of the Supra with a screwdriver. That finally snapped him back down to earth.”

“Only because it’s Brian’s car.” Letty said.

“I wish the Buster would come back because at least Dom would be preoccupied with fucking him,” Vince shuddered and continued, “but Dom would at least be happy and not throw his tools around.”

“If Dom’s acting like this then who knows what Brian is doing.”

“I don’t even want to know. He needs to show up and present his ass like a good Omega and take anything and everything Dom will give him.”

“Probably a bit better than Dom since Dom doesn’t have his wolf spirit right now. Hopefully Brian knew what he was doing.”

\--------------------------

The next morning Brian had himself together enough that he was able to go to the meeting that Bilkins called him on. The wolf spirits decided that undercover would be better and disappeared into Brian like they did the previous night. Brian’s wolf immediately found what it was protecting and curled back around it; Dom’s wolf laid next to Brian’s and buried his nose in the scruff keeping watch so Brian’s wolf could rest.

Brian made it to the safe house with Rome already there, which shocked the hell out of him until he realized it was almost noon. He eased in with easy confidence hiding his distress - he wasn’t ready to face anyone but they needed to finish this operation and he had to do it without Carter sinking his claws, err no, paws into him again. Brian shuddered at the feeling and felt nausea creep up his throat as he leaned against a wall. 

The first to notice Brian was Markham and he opened his mouth to yell until Brian lost what little he’d been able to keep down on the tile floor. He walked over to Brian side skirting the mess on the floor and reached out for a pale Brian. “Come on.” Brian was surprised enough to jerk away from Markham but Markham kept a firm but gentle hold on him to get him to a chair. After he sat Brian down at the small table he looked at Dunn and ordered, “Get a pitcher and glass with cold water. And clean that mess up.”

Dunn just nodded resigned to following the orders. After he brought Brian the water he went and found a mop and bucket to clean up Brian’s mess. He just hoped Brian was prepared to finish the operation.

Rome and Bilkins walked over to the table where Brian sipped at the water and he kept his head on the cool table. Rome bent down and asked, “You okay?”

“Not really but I’m here. Let’s get this over with so I can get back to Dom.” Brian whispered.

“Verone really tore you up didn’t he?”

Brian lifted his head long enough to growl at Rome and then he put his head back on the table. Bilkins sat next to Brian at the table and he asked, “What did Carter Verone do?”

“Started out mutually….then I thought of my real mate and after that it was too late. Carter’s an Alpha and he wants me.” Brian got out between deep breaths trying to control the nausea.

“Maybe you should excuse yourself from the rest of this case?” Bilkins suggested.

Brian’s head shot up and he said, “Verone isn’t gonna give Rome any information. I’m the bait and I played the role. Even without another chance at me Carter would want me close.”

“Then be careful.” Bilkins said as he patted Brian’s shoulder without jarring him. “When’s he plan to run you two?”

“Tomorrow is the plan. Hopefully everything goes to plan but be prepared for plans b through z.” Brian replied as he sipped his water.

“Are you sure plan A won’t work?” Markham asked from across the table.

Bilkins laughed. Not the reaction Markham was looking for and went to open his mouth until Bilkins held his hand up. “O’ Conner is involved. That’s all that needs to be said.” Bilkins looked at Brian and said, “We’ll move on your word. Just keep us informed of the location.”

“I’ll do my best.” Brian said.

A few minutes Brian’s cell phone started to ring and he answered, “Hello? Alright we’ll be there in fifteen.” Brian collected himself and put on his game face before he stood up. “Keep an ear out for my call.” Then he motioned for Rome to follow him. As Brian passed Dunn he patted his shoulder and went on outside.

Outside Rome looked at Brian and asked, “You gonna be okay brah?”

“Gotta be and then I’m gone.”

“Hopefully.” 

Brian glared at Rome’s response and went back to his car. He took a few breaths to calm himself and then he pulled out onto the street headed for Verone’s. Rome had to catch up to Brian in the Spyder and found Brian tipping one hundred on the speedometer. He didn’t realize he’d pissed Brian off to that extent but he also remembered that Brian told whoever they’d be at Verone’s in fifteen minutes. The boy was pushing his luck with that one.


	9. Chapter 9

At Verone’s mansion, Verone kept his distance from the drivers but kept his eye on Brian. He was impressed by Brian’s stoicism waiting on the orders after their meeting the day before but Carter also knew that Brian wasn’t alone like he had been. He gave his orders and Enrique and Roberto followed them out to their cars.

Enrique followed Brian and Roberto went with Rome. The drive started out fine until Brian and Rome caught the attention of the local Miami PD. Police cars from most of the units plus helicopters were on their tail and closing in quick except Brian, being an ex-cop and all, had plan B locked into place when he drove into a multi-door warehouse building. Everyone got ready for their scramble while Brian and Rome and Carter’s goons got in the Yenko and Challenger. 

The scramble was a success as Brian and Rome drove in the opposite direction. Enrique and Roberto were holding on for dear life as they raced through traffic. Closer to the Nallwood Ave. exit, Enrique told Brian to keep driving to the docks. Brian followed directions even though he was getting nauseous again. He hoped Rome could go through with his portion of the plan. Out on the causeway Brian used his radio. “Hey Rome! Ready to go?”

Rome glanced at his riding partner and said, “Yep! Locked and loaded!” 

“Go ahead then. See ya soon.” Brian smiled as he replied. Enrique just looked at Brian suspiciously.

A few seconds later Rome came back hooting and hollering while Brian was cursing his luck. He had pressed the button and nothing had happened. Enrique just smirked and said, “You know the boss wouldn’t want to hurt his pretty toy although when I tell him about Roberto then it won’t be long.”

Brian kept his swallows quiet, the bile was rising again and he hoped he made it to the docks or Enrique would be getting a present for his comment about being a pretty toy. He wasn’t anyone’s toy, not even his mate’s. The drive ended a few minutes later when Brian swung his car, just short of hitting Carter, to a stop. Enrique got out of the car first and Brian caught his breath before he tried to stand. His stomach seemed to like the ocean air so he took it for what it was, a gift to get this job done.

Carter looked between Enrique and Brian and he growled, “Where’s your other driver?”

“He’s coming.” Brian said as he got himself back under his control. 

Carter glanced at Monica who he had noticed looked at Brian. He said as he walked over to Monica, “Customs agents sure are getting more pretty these days.” His fingers stroked her cheek and then he grabbed her chin. “One mistake in eleven and a half months.” He sneered. He turned her towards the boat and said, “Wait for me on the boat. I’ve got to take care of something first.” Monica couldn’t do anything but follow his orders and she walked down the dock ramp to the boat.

Carter went over to Brian and had enough sense not to touch him as he heard a growl at Brian’s side. He pointed at Brian and he snarled, “You thought you had me cornered? You gave yourself away too. Now Enrique is going to take care of you and your mate won’t know what hit him when you die.”

Brian just swallowed as the bile was getting harder to keep down and he looked properly scared as he wondered what he did to give himself away but he should have known it was just Carter scaring him with threats. Carter smirked and backed away from Brian and the pair of wolves that wouldn’t be able to protect him from the bullets in Enrique’s gun. He went down the ramp and pushed Monica the rest of the way on the boat and the boat crew set off down the canal.

Enrique went around to the driver’s side and snapped, “I think we should be switching seats now.” Brian moved around Enrique and couldn’t help but fall to his knees as the nausea overtook him again. Enrique laughed, “Too easy.” 

He cocked the gun behind Brian’s head and before Enrique could get his shot off, the sound of another car speeding into the area caught their attention. Rome shouted, “Yo Brah. Sorry I’m late.”

Enrique swung the gun towards the car and tried to fire but Brian had recovered enough to knock the man to his knees and take the gun from him putting it to his head. Rome went over to where Brian was barely holding himself up and took over Enrique so Brian could get a handle on his stomach and his basic wits. Rome drug Enrique away from Brian as Brian got sick again and decided that he needed an old-fashioned beat down. 

Rome got a couple of good punches in before Brian with his wits about him again pulled Rome off and said, “Bastard deserves it but we don’t have time. Carter’s gonna kill Monica if we don’t catch up.”

Rome glared at Brian and said, “You’re killing me brah.” 

Brian said, “We need something quicker.” As he talked he cold cocked Enrique in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Enrique fell in the sand and Brian said, “Let’s go Rome.” Brian got in the driver’s seat and Rome stepped over Enrique and slid into the passenger seat. Once the doors were closed Brian spun out of the sand and went speeding down the side lane that ran parallel to the docks and canal. 

Rome catching onto Brian’s plan asked as he put his seatbelt on, “About to pull some Dukes of Hazzard shit aren’t you?”

“Yep.” Brian said with a grin as he snapped his own seat belt into place. He found the last dock and the boat just passing it as he sped towards it. He came off the dock pushing almost a hundred miles an hour and just as the car crashed into the deck Carter pushed Monica down the stairs and he crouched in between the stairs and steering wheel. 

Carter was pinned between the railing and the car. Monica came up the stairs with a shotgun and while Brian and Rome pushed themselves out of the car. Rome tried to move his arm and found he injured it so he kept it close to his side and even though Brian was injured he went over to Carter and said, “Looks like two can play this game.”

Carter gave him his shark grin and looked up as the helicopters and cars started appearing. The boat was docked and Markham personally took Carter Verone off the boat while the EMTs helped Brian, Rome and Monica off the boat. Monica checked out fine and went over to Bilkins and Markham while a male EMT put Rome’s shoulder back into place and put it in a sling.

A female EMT took care of Brian and he wasn’t having the same kind of luck as the other two. He slid behind the rock he was sitting on and started getting sick again - he didn’t know if it was nerves and adrenaline or if he was sick and didn’t know what it was but he needed to stop the nausea somehow. The EMT had a bottle of water open when Brian returned to sitting down and he sipped at it while she checked his blood pressure and his other vitals. 

Checking his heartbeat, she let out a small gasp and double checked. Brian looked worried and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“You seem to exhibiting a few symptoms and I’d like to do a quick sonogram if you can come over to the ambulance for the exam?”

“Why do I need a sonogram?” Brian asked feeling his nerves fray. 

“I noticed your mating mark and I want to make sure this isn’t it before I look for other things.”

Brian stood up and she helped him over to the back of the ambulance walking passed Carter’s seat. Brian glanced at Carter and Carter grinned knowingly. She helped Brian into the back of the van and watched as he groaned and laid on the gurney she sat him on. She got Brian a cool cloth and set the machine up. She heard Brian mumbling, “No, no, no, no.”

She knelt next to the distraught man and said gently, “I need you to lay on your back Brian. This will only take a few minutes.”

Brian wanted to glare at her but he knew she was just doing her job and followed her instructions. Ten minutes later he was looking at three pictures of a baby, a baby he was carrying. She told him that it wasn’t Carter’s as he was already coming up to his second trimester and she had him feel his stomach and the differences already showing that he didn’t have time to pay attention to before. 

Brian curled up on the gurney with both Dom’s and his wolf spirits yipping and curling around Brian. The baby was why he couldn’t change into his wolf but his wolf was protecting his and Dom’s baby. He was glad he could say it was Dom’s and that just gave him more motivation to get back to him as soon as he could. 

When he came to the realization that he was basically going to be a mother he got himself under control again and looked over the sonogram pictures again. The EMT asked, “Are you alright now?”

Brian looked between her and the pictures and said, “Yeah I’m good. A lot to take in is all.”

“How long have you had your mate?” She asked curiously.

“We met three months ago and then because of circumstances we had to separate for a while.”

“This is the quickest mating and reproduction I’ve ever seen. Do you plan on finding him again?”

“As soon as you say I can drive I’m gone.”

“Well let me finish patching you up and then you can be on your way.” She smiled as she picked up some two inch gauze wrap and cleaned a scrape on his hand not holding the pictures. Everything was making more sense to him but he also knew some of his feeling was being away from Dom so long especially since he was a carrying their child.

The EMT finished and put his other arm in a sling since he hit it pretty good just to be on the safe side. Then helped him out of the back of the ambulance and back into the sunlight. The wolf spirits sat on either side of Brian and Dom’s nudged at Brian’s hand. Getting his attention it yipped and set off to tell Dom that Brian was safe.

Brian’s wolf walked between Brian and the agents containing Carter and Carter said, “I’ll see you soon O’ Conner.” There was a shark-like grin on his face, a telling glint in his eye that made Brian realize that bastard Alpha had known all along.

Brian kept walking and looking at the pictures. He found a resting place out of Carter’s sight and got comfortable. He rubbed his stomach and noticed that he was losing some of his muscle and found a softness in the middle. He knew he would get through this as long as Dom was by his side. He formulated his plan right then and that was to get his Skyline from Tej and be on his way to Mexico where he knew Dom was living for the time being.

Bilkins, of all people, found Brian lounging in the shade rubbing his belly with a goofy grin on his face. Bilkins said, “Congratulations O’Conner.”

Brian’s head snapped up and his wolf was in front of him with his hackles raised. “Uummm...thanks.” Brian said uneasily.

“For catching Carter Verone and doing so at great risk to yourself and your pup.” Bilkins said somberly. He looked at Brian and said, “And whenever you and Mr. Toretto want to come home, he’s free and clear.”

Brian composed himself and said, “Thanks.” He watched as Bilkins walked away.

Brian took a deep breath, looking out at the sunlight glistening off the water. He felt his wolf snuggle up into his side and he smiled softly, fingers threading into the scruff. “Let's go home.”

~~Fin~~


End file.
